<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sunflower by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867728">sunflower</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Furry, M/M, Overstimulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Size Difference, Spanking, Trans Male Character, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:26:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of vignettes between Asher and Fee as their sex life develops.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Port Artemis</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sunflower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/maginot/gifts">maginot</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi! this is an oc fic. asher belongs to me and he is a big old tiger man. fee belongs to sho (@maginot) and is a trans cat boy. they're part of a larger universe all my friends and i have named 'port artemis'</p><p>if you guys like horny furry content, please check out the other fics in the collection of the same title! there will be plenty to come, along with more exposition and world-building :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fee’s been spread out on Asher’s bed for an unknowable amount of time. Long enough for him to get antsy, kneading into the mattress as he purrs and snarls in quick alternation. Asher pays him no mind, as calm and stubborn as ever as he pulls back to sink four fingers deep inside of Fee. He’s dripping, more than ready for Asher’s cock, but every needy hitch of his breath and rock of his hips is ignored. Asher is nothing if not patient, fingers halting deep inside of him until Fee settles. Asher only fucks him open when he’s nice and obedient.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fee’s head tips forward between his arms, shivery and overwhelmed with another almost orgasm as Asher’s broad fingers drag back and forth inside of him. “Alright,” Asher’s fingers curl against his g-spot before slipping out of him. “You ready, sweetheart?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fee rips at the sheets, but he manages to swallow the immediate snarl that tries to break from his throat. Even without a proper answer, Asher seems satisfied, a paw smoothing over Fee’s ass as he shuffles forward. The head of his cock dips between Fee’s legs and rubs through his folds. Somehow, he manages to collapse even further, chest against the bed as he purrs and rocks his lifted hips back into Asher. To his displeasure, the tiger refuses to push forward then. He rubs against Fee’s pussy, dipping into his hole and rutting forward to kiss against his clit--but never pushing inside of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sob muffled into his elbow, Fee falls still. He’s hot all over, nearly in tears as a massive hand curls around his waist. Asher coos at him and bits of the praise hit Fee’s ears as he finally starts to push his cock inside. The overzealous prep makes Fee soft and easy for him, cunt opening around his thick length easily. There’s no pain, only deep unrelenting pressure and the fullness that makes Fee half insane. He shakes and cries into the bend of his elbow, but he’s good. At least for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon, the steady press of Asher’s cock--seemingly unending no matter how many times he takes it--becomes too much. He whines sweet and high for the man behind him, knees sliding across the bed as he shoves back on his cock. Fee doesn’t even really know what he wants as the restless need in his chest bursts open. Fee’s suddenly forced down onto the bed with the grip around his waist. He cries out, cock inside him jostled before Asher starts to fuck him in short little bursts. “Stay still,” he growls in a tone Fee’s never been privy to. Asher’s cock isn’t even fully inside him, they haven’t even started fucking and Felix cums on his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s barely finished before Asher </span>
  <em>
    <span>continues</span>
  </em>
  <span> to push into him, inexorable and slow until the tip of his cock kisses against Felix’s womb. His cunt flutters around him and he might be drooling. One of Asher’s massive paws slips from his waist to his belly, massaging at where Fee’s stomach bulges around the weight of his cock. With a shudder, Fee starts to beg. “Please, please, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher folds his massive body over him with a groan, breath hot on Fee’s neck as he starts to fuck him in earnest. “Such a sweet little kitty,” he whispers. Fee purrs in response, too shocked by the turn of events to even try and fight. Fee’s immobilized the entire time, either by the bulk of Asher’s body or a possessive grip on his hip. Not to mention paralyzed by shuddering, untouched orgasms and trapped under the rhythm of Asher’s praise. He loses count of how many times he cums, and by the time Asher pulls out and jerks off on his ass he can’t even think straight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher’s all over him before he can regain his bearings. A warm cloth between his legs and wiping the cum off him. He’s wrapped up in his favorite blanket and cradled against Asher’s chest by the time he can finally manage to talk again. “I didn’t think you’d be able to do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher laughs and the sound of it rumbles against the side of Fee’s face. He’s glad to be tucked under Asher’s chin where he can’t see his smile. “Well, I can.” He rubs Fee’s back until he’s nodding off against his chest, and any further questions are put off for another night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fee then decides it’s his duty to push Asher until he breaks. Before that, Fee didn’t think the tiger was even capable of anger--especially when it came to Felix. He preferred quiet annoyance and fond exasperation, never </span>
  <em>
    <span>holding</span>
  </em>
  <span> Fee down and making him submit. Fee wants it again, wants even more than just that iron clad grip on his waist. So, he stops listening to Asher’s scolding. He ignores his chastising looks and returns to the true brat he used to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first, Asher takes it in stride. He laughs when Fee knocks books off the counter and rolls his eyes when he blatantly refuses to get out of his chair. Asher entertains his long winded complaints about Holly’s friends while still offering all the comfort and advice he can. No matter what Fee does, Asher never pulls away from him. His kisses are earnest, his touches are sweet and his dedication never wavers. Around the second week of Fee demanding all of his attention and generally being a brat--he realizes this might be more than just a test of will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher must know too, but he never brings it up. He only smiles indulgently when Fee wiggles into his lap or demands a home cooked meal. The care almost becomes suffocating, overwhelming in its intensity even when Fee feels like he’s at his worst. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re lounging around in Asher’s living room when things change. Fee hadn’t really intended to pull anything that day, just needed some quiet comfort of being in the same room as his boyfriend. But the moment he tries to settle he knows that won’t be possible. His skin is stretched too tight over his muscles and he can’t stop scratching at his arms. The words in his book waver and float in front of his eyes without ever sinking into his mind. His favorite armchair doesn’t cushion him like normal and his blanket is scratchy and too hot. Worse than all of it, Asher isn’t looking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter how many times Fee looks up from his book, Asher seems completely engrossed in whatever he’s reading. Fee stares longer and longer each time, but Asher never looks back. Anger bubbles in Fee’s chest, after weeks of unending care the one time he actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs</span>
  </em>
  <span> him Asher is completely absent. Something else colder and harder to name brews with the anger as well, but he ignores that in favor of dropping his book on the floor with a flourish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher finally looks to him at that, eyebrows raised and unimpressed. Fee just stares back at him, waiting for him to understand. He doesn’t. He looks from where Fee is coiled up in his chair, to the book on the ground… and then returns to reading. Fee’s mouth drops open, chest feeling close to bursting as Asher adjusts his reading glasses and turns the page. He opens and closes his mouth, unable to find the proper insults or demands. The moment stretches long and soon the anger fizzles out, that cold, quiet feeling surges to fill its place. It takes Fee a moment to realize he’s shaking, face frozen in a snarl as he pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher’s eyes dart back to him. An unnamed emotion passes across his face, before he slowly sits up. Fee is so pathetically tuned into all his movements, he nearly lunges to Asher the moment he sets his book aside. He manages to stay in his chair, claws close to punching holes through his favorite quilt. Asher moves in calculated, graceful movements as he pulls off his glasses and sets them aside. Fee’s eyes follow him as he stands and unbuckles his belt. Fee’s mouth goes dry and he can’t look away from the way he tugs the leather band free and folds it in his fist. He sits back down on the couch, thick thighs spread. “Come here, Felix.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lunges forward, tripping over the blanket tangled around him before throwing himself into Asher’s arms. He knows it's not what he meant, but Asher doesn’t chastise him. He holds Fee to his chest, petting his spine with one massive paw as he nuzzles the side of his throat. Fee’s still shaking, breath hitching on little desperate noises. “Easy, baby, calm down.” Fee hiccups and nods, kneading at Asher’s massive shoulders and snuffling against his chest. “I’m gonna take care of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's not a question but Fee nods anyway. “Yeah, yeah.” His eyes are wet and he doesn’t know why. Asher waits until his breathing has leveled out before pushing on his lower back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Over my lap, sweetheart.” Fee hiccups out another little whine, but the hectic shaking has calmed, so he unwinds his arms from Asher’s neck and lays over his thighs. The soothing touches stay, warm and heavy on Fee’s back as his tail lashes with anxiety. “There’s a good boy,” Asher murmurs. Fee whimpers back at him and grabs at the Asher’s pant leg. “You just wanna be a good boy, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fee’s lightheaded, wanting to disagree but failing to when Asher’s paw lands heavy on his ass. He sniffles and nods. “Yeah, you do.” Asher strokes the inside of his thighs and even through his jeans, he aches for the sensitive touch. “But you haven’t been a good boy, have you?” Fee kicks weakly even as he knows it’s impossible to dispute. Asher’s paw presses heavy on his spine, keeping him pinned. “It’s alright, baby. I know what you need.” His voice is sincere and sure, and Fee sinks into it with a soft purr.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher laughs, sweet and soft, and it fails to make Fee’s hackles rise. Asher’s hand shifts, catching the length of Fee’s tail before pinning it up against his spine. He whines as a little ache burns through him. “Hush,” Asher scolds and Fee’s sharp little teeth puncture his lip. And then, Asher’s belt thumps over his ass. Fee rocks with the impact, a surprised little noise bubbling up in his throat. It doesn’t even hurt, but tears sting at his eyes again, heart thundering in his chest as Asher waits for him to calm a little more. “You just need a little discipline, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fee sucks in a breath and nods frantically. “Yes, yeah. Asher, please.” He didn’t think it’d be so easy to admit, but with him pinned like this, aching for attention but undeserving of it, he’s so terribly easy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Felix, count for me.” Asher moves with the same methodical rhythm he always does. The belt rises, whistles through the air, before thumping down across Fee’s ass. He shudders and his head falls forward. The strike aches with a deep pain that makes his mouth go dry. “Count,” Asher reminds him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One.” Fee’s voice is a bare whisper, and he can’t even keep up appearances when the next spank comes immediately. The leather is thick and it stripes across his entire ass with every blow. “Two.” He isn’t crying any longer, but the tears feel close, as the bruising sort of pain gets worse and worse. Asher gives him one more, before he drops the belt and unzips Fee’s jeans. “Three,” he whispers belatedly as he shimmies out of his pants. Asher rubs his back just above the band of his briefs, a silent bit of praise that makes Fee ache for him. The fourth hit has more bite in it. Fee can feel the stiff stitches in the leather cut into him, even through his briefs. But he manages to keep count, even when the bands of heat across his ass begin to overlap and throb with his heartbeat. Tears spill fresh on the eighth strike, and Asher has to grab his waist to keep him from falling as he delivers the final two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He drops the belt and Fee sobs in earnest, kneading the outside of Asher’s thigh as a broad paw massages his ass. “Such a good boy, Fee.” He tugs his briefs off then, petting at the base of Fee’s tail until he shivering for an entirely different reason. “You feel like a good boy, Felix? Took all your spanks and even kept count for me.” He’s nodding, clinging to Asher’s every word as his ears flick back and forth. “I’m so proud of you, baby.” Fee must whine then, because Asher is chuckling, a hand slipping between his thighs to feel where his downy fur is matted and wet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fee shudders, humiliated and needy, but Asher doesn’t let him feel that for long. “C’mere, sweetheart.” He hooks an arm under Fee’s middle and maneuvers him over his lap. Fee grabs his shoulders, grabbing maybe a bit too hard at the fur ringing Asher’s throat as expert fingers swipe through his folds. “Oh, yeah, you need this so bad, don’t you?” Fee nuzzles the side of his face, uncharacteristically quiet and sweet as Asher slides a finger inside of him. He helps Fee keep his balance, hand stroking around the base of his tail as he slowly fingers him open. “My good boy,” Asher murmurs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fee’s hips buck and hitch as a third finger crooks inside him. “Can--fuck, god--can I?” His voice is as shaky as the rest of his body and he nearly comes apart entirely when Asher licks the side of his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead, kitty. Ride my fingers.” Fee cries out, and he has a feeling that his claws puncture Asher’s shirt, but he doesn’t care. Not when Asher’s stretching him out so nicely, a torrent of dirty praise pitched right into his skin as he’s filled so perfectly. He tires quickly, thighs burning as he whimpers and claws at Asher’s back. He can’t even voice what he needs before Asher is giving it to him, driving his fingers deep inside and dragging them against his walls. Felix screams for him, shivering and cumming as Asher rubs his clit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything goes out of focus then. Somewhere beyond his limited sensation he knows that Asher is tugging his fingers free and chuffing choppily at him. Fee can’t really focus on anything besides clinging to his lover as he’s carried through the apartment. Asher lays him out on his belly and wedges a pillow under his hips for him to get comfortable. Fee rubs up against a pillow that smells like Asher, and doesn’t realize he’s gone until there’s a wet cloth between his legs. Fee hisses as Asher wipes him clean, oversensitivity making his thighs tremble until Asher chuffs at him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All done, kitty.” Fee spreads his legs a bit wider and buries his face into the pillow. Asher climbs into bed beside him and carefully curls an arm around him. At some point, he’d grabbed Fee’s favorite blanket and he swathes him in the soft fabric now. “We still have to eat din-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fee blindly claps a hand over his mouth. “Nap first, dinner later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’ve just woken up when Asher asks about something new. A few weeks past his ‘discipline’ Fee almost expected that it would get less surprising. It never does. Because for some reason, Asher thinks it’s completely normal to bring these things up in casual conversation, with no preamble. So, Fee’s flicking through texts on his phone, when Asher looks up from his book and asks, “Do you think you’d like to be tied up?” Fee immediately chokes on a laugh and spills coffee all over the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell kind of question is that?” He snarls as he searches for a towel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fee frowns as he cleans up and fills his mug again. “Yeah, I guess,” he mumbles it into his drink, but can’t stay stubborn when Asher grins at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about a blindfold?” Fee manages to not spill his coffee this time, even as half formed desire surges over his nerves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, it isn’t normal to ambush your partners with shit like this.” Fee comes out of the kitchen and takes a seat on the other end of the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher tilts his head. “Would you rather I didn’t?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fee glares at him and then scoffs. “Whatever. Yeah, blindfolds fine.” Asher levels a long stare at him, and when Fee doesn’t look away, returns to his book with a satisfied hum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For how much Asher loves to spring those conversations on him to get honest answers, anything he actually brings up in those conversations is meticulously planned. Besides the first spanking, Fee hasn’t been able to go a week without trying out a new kink or getting fucked in some weird position that makes him see stars. He doesn’t mind it. Asher always takes good care of him, always seems to know what he needs. Even if the talking does get on his nerves occasionally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher’s explaining the process for the third time as Fee strips and climbs onto their bed. He nods in the right places and repeats back the safe signal, but he’s much more focused on the cut of Asher’s shoulders and the bulge in his slacks. He won’t be able to see him for much longer, after all. Asher grabs his jaw and tilts Fee’s face up until they’re staring each other in the eyes. “Ready?” Fee shivers and nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blindfold goes on first, followed by the ear muffs before a stiff gag is wedged between his teeth. The world immediately falls away, and Fee is left floating in the darkness with only Asher’s touch to tether him. The first length of rope goes around his wrists, binding his arms behind his back. It loops over his shoulders and crisscrosses his chest in a pattern he can’t begin to trace. Soft rope hooks into the insides of his thighs and he sighs at the attention. His ankles are brought up under himself and tied to his thighs--all of his movement immediately stymied. He’s already panting, desire and apprehension tangling up inside him confusedly before Asher touches him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He presses a small bell into Fee’s palm. He grips it tight, knowing that if Asher hears it hit the bed the entire scene ends. He doesn’t want it to. Not when the fur between his thighs is already damp and all he can hear is the pounding of his heart in his ears. He’s already drooling and his entire body feels hot from the humiliation of it all. He grips the bell tightly and tries to spread his thighs wider. The bed dips and Asher’s paw lands on the inside of his knee. Fee’s resulting whine echoes through his ears and he tugs uselessly on Asher’s expertly knotted restraints.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher doesn’t keep him waiting for long, blunt fingers swipe through his folds before sinking deep inside. He slides his thumb roughly over Fee’s clit and he groans, back arching into the white hot pleasure that scorches him. Asher’s hands are gone too soon, replaced by a slim little vibrator. Fee shakes as it slides inside him, pressing up against his g-spot and his clit at the same time. He squeezes his thighs back together and makes the vibe grind against his most sensitive spots. Asher grabs his knee and forces his legs back open, before his weight on the mattress is gone. Fee’s alone again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until the vibrator turns on. It rumbles deep inside him, his belly going hot as he uselessly presses into the sensation. His clit throbs under the attention, weak little moans escaping from behind the gag as he tries to remember to keep his thighs open. He doesn’t even know where Asher is in the room, his only connection to him at all being the vibrator’s intensity increasing between his thighs. He clenches around the slim length of the vibe, simultaneously too much and not enough as the desire leaves him reeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He settles into the feeling soon enough, thighs trembling as he finally catches his breath. After a moment, the weight of Asher’s gaze settles back over him. Fee’s belly trembles, chest rising and falling on uneven breaths as his knees knock together. And then the vibrations intensify. He gasps a wet noise out around the gag, writhing until he loses his balance and falls on his side. Pleasure zips up his spine, vibrator grinding deeper inside of him as he rolls his hips  uselessly. He doesn’t know if he’s imagining the feeling of Asher still staring at him, but it sharpens his pleasure to near pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns his face into the mattress, rubbing into the mussed sheets and trying to calm himself. It turns out to be useless when Asher changes the setting and vibrations pulse quick and intense over his clit. Fee screams into the gag, blindfold damp over his eyes as he sobs out a moan and cums. His cunt pulses, orgasm almost unsatisfying without being </span>
  <em>
    <span>filled</span>
  </em>
  <span> how he wants. But, he’s forced through overstimulation before he can catch his breath, drool rolling from the corners of his mouth as the constant vibration continues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cunt is liquid and dripping around the vibrator pressed up inside him. He can’t help but try to knead, claws pressing into his palm as he pants. With the rope curled around him, it feels almost impossible to breathe regularly. He arches against the cage of cord and whines weakly when it bites into him. The burning edge of his orgasm has only barely abated when the vibrator turns up even more. He screams--and the sound echoes in his ears, even if it's muffled from the rest of the room. He fights against the rope in earnest then, knees squeezing together as he tries to curl into himself and away from the painful pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vibration doesn’t relent. No matter how Fee squirms, the desire overwhelms him, a wave building and breaking as he screams himself raw. He feels split open by that orgasm, belly churning as he gasps for breath desperately. Tears stream down his cheeks and he sniffles. He can’t stop shaking, especially not when Asher turns the intensity up again. His clit feels sore and swollen, cunt clenching as he spreads his legs and puts on a show. He imagines Asher staring between his thighs and shivers as he rolls his hips up into a phantom touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In answer, the vibrator switches to a different setting--buzzing long before pulsing quickly. His back arches, toes digging into the mattress to present himself even further. He’s recovered before he’s forced to cum again, eyes rolling back behind the blindfold as he gushes for Asher. He trembles and whimpers, head whipping back and forth as the mattress dips again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher crashes over him like a whirlwind. He forces Fee’s knees to his chest and tugs the vibrator out of him, ignoring his muffled cries as he presses hard on his belly and sinks into him. He unclasps the gag next, but Fee can’t even get a word out before two of Asher’s fingers press between his teeth. He whimpers for him, fucking himself on Asher’s cock as much as he can. Asher holds him down, pounding into him until not even his fingers can muffle the groans spilling out of Fee’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher fucks into him roughly until Fee’s sliding across the sheets like a ragdoll--entirely filled with cock. Asher’s claws dig into the back of his thigh, folding him up and holding him down. Fresh tears spill for him, clit pulsing as Fee squeezes around his cock. Asher doesn’t last long, but it doesn’t matter when his fingers slide over Fee’s clit in mean little circles. He cums again, squirting around Asher’s cock as he spills deep inside of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fee starts really crying then. Not the weak, pleasured tears that spilled out of him earlier. These are wracking sobs, pulled from his belly for some unknown reason. Asher pulls the muffs off, but even with his senses returning Fee can’t seem to stop crying. Asher coos at him softly without judgement or ire as he unties the blindfold. “Keep your eyes closed, sweetheart.” It’s easy to cling to his low voice after so much silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher moves quickly then, unraveling the ropes that left imprints across Fee’s entire body. He falls boneless to the mattress, aching and sticky all over. Asher curls his arms around him, holding him securely as Fee cries and cries. He claws at Asher’s shoulders and buries his face in his chest, unable to even be embarrassed as he tries to come back to himself. Asher anchors him until Fee sniffles and rubs his face dry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No words are exchanged as Asher lies him down. Fee doesn’t have to make any decisions or think too hard about anything as Asher cleans him up. He rolls away as Asher strips the bed and finally feels like himself again when Asher climbs under the blankets beside him. Fee curls into his warmth with a sigh, listening to the beat of his heart as Asher pets his spine. “You were amazing, Felix,” he murmurs and nuzzles his sweaty hair. Fee doesn’t exactly know what to say to that, but he lets Asher hold him until he falls asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fee doesn’t leave Asher’s place for another two days after that. He lounges around and gets treated like a prince with Asher doting on his every move. After a few too many check in texts from Ryder and Holly combined, he extracts himself from Asher’s place and returns home. They have dinner together, get caught up and watch some TV before he rolls into his own bed. Half asleep, he checks his texts and finds a few waiting from Asher. Fee can’t help but smile at the sweet nothings Asher sent before scrolling down and finding a link. The message with it simply reads [Might be fun]. Asher sends another one before Fee can open the site. [I’ve been before, and I’d love to take you].</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fee clicks on the link and gets taken to a poorly designed website. He squints at his phone, struggling to read the violently red text. He blinks and burns hot when he realizes Asher actually just sent him a link to a fetish club. It’s local. Fee turns off his phone and falls asleep instead of texting him back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes another three days for Fee to work up the nerve to even respond. He opens their messages at least ten times a day and memorizes the layout of the club’s website. After everything they’ve done, Fee doesn’t know why this makes his belly knot up with a whole new, unfamiliar type of anxiety and fear. Besides that, what the hell is he supposed to say? He waits until he’s sure that Asher is asleep to finally text back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[why do you want to go]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, the universe laughs at him as Asher responds immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[What do you mean?]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[I know the owner and it's a lot of fun. I thought you might want to join me.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fee squints at his phone for a full minute, types out three different responses before finally sending something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[ok. but like would you want to fuck there?]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That question seems to take Asher off guard, and Fee watches him type and delete his text with mild amusement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[I’d like to. It’s up to you. As well as fucking in a main room or in a private one.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fee gets almost dizzy with the rush of adrenaline and arousal that takes him over. He decides to stick a hand in his pants instead of finishing their discussion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows that Asher is working the next day, but he stops by anyway. Any earlier fear has been easily replaced by excitement with a nice orgasm tucked under his belt. Asher seems happy to see him, greeting with a press of their cheeks and a tight hug. Nobody’s in the shop so Fee hoists himself onto the counter as he watches Asher putter around. “I think we should go.” Asher fumbles the antique book he’s setting aside for Obet to look at and spins to face him. Fee smirks and kicks his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Asher shelves the leather bound book and grabs Fee instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods and throws his arms around Asher’s neck. “Yeah.” Asher’s excitement is palpable between them and Fee scratches through his fur indulgently. “And… no need to reserve a private room.” Asher groans and buries his face into Fee’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as you’re sure.” Fee rolls his eyes and doesn’t bother to give a response. Of course he’s sure, it’s Asher after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He becomes a little less sure after being forced to read through all the paperwork he’s required to understand and sign just to set foot in this mysterious club. For as awfully designed as their website is, they seem to have a clear grip on liability. He gets a peek at how much Asher is paying for both their covers and nearly calls it all off. But, Asher’s so incredibly excited, promising they’ll have an amazing time. And, at the end of all the fear, Fee trusts him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, they fax the paperwork over to the owner--apparently a chick named Chloe that Fee is guaranteed to love--and Fee finds himself getting dressed for a night out the next Friday. Asher picks out his outfit, pieces of clothing he’s never seen before but that somehow seem to fit him perfectly. Asher changes in the bathroom while Fee tugs on the skintight jeans and lacey blouse. He runs his fingers along his exposed belly and tugs on the waistband of his jeans to seat them perfectly over his hips. Even the heeled boots that Asher gave him fit perfectly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fee’s running the pads of his fingers over the glossy vinyl when Asher comes out of the bathroom. Fee feels like he’s been kicked in the gut, and he must look it with how Asher grins cockily at him. He’s wearing his normal slacks and dress shoes, but his normal work attire is replaced with a black button up cut perfectly to the cut of his shoulders. He isn’t wearing a jacket or tie, the collar open around his throat and his sleeves rolled up under his elbows. “You ready to go?” Fee finally closes his mouth and stands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He checks his pockets for his phone and ID, before nodding. Asher grins and loops his arm around Fee’s waist. “You look gorgeous.” Fee tries not to let the compliment go to his head as they leave for the club.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pull up at a little past ten. The club is situated in the middle of the rest of the nightlife, only slightly out of place without a shining neon sign. Asher parks around back and comes around the car to open Fee’s door. He kneels down on the pavement before Fee can stand. “How’re you feeling?” He peers up into Fee’s face as he rubs his knee. Fee resists the urge to clench his thighs together immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” he murmurs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher squeezes his knee and then shuffles forward to open the glove box. “I have something for you.” He pulls out a plain black box and sets it in Fee’s lap. “You don’t have to wear it if you don’t want…” He trails off as Fee pulls the box open. A plain black collar and matching leash sit inside. His breath leaves him all at once, eyes widening as he rubs at the buttery faux leather. It’s incredibly well made, and he picks it up gently. It’s stitched with shimmering blue string and clasped shut with a heart shaped, silver lock. Asher produces the key from the pocket of his slacks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put it on me,” Fee croaks and shoves it toward Asher. He grins sweetly and opens the lock. He situates the cool leather around Fee’s throat and locks it back together. It fits perfectly and Fee can’t help but purr as Asher grabs the leash. Fee’s nodding before he can ask, almost falling out of the car as he nudges against Asher’s shoulder. He hooks the leash onto the ring beside the lock and curls the strap of leather around his fist. Asher’s still grinning as he gives a tug and Fee stands from his seat on shaky legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They loop around to the front of the building where a broad shouldered dog stands outside the door. She grins at Asher. “Long time no see, old man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughs. “Good to see you too, Amber.” Fee hovers at his side awkwardly until her attention turns toward him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, kitty. Can I see some ID?” She reaches for a clipboard and scans the list until she presumably sees Fee’s name beside Asher’s. “Wonderful. Y’all drinking tonight?” Asher shakes his head. “You’re all good then.” She claps him on the shoulder, before smirking at Fee. “Have fun.” The words sound especially lecherous with a collar tight around his throat and his movements controlled by his lover. Asher tugs him inside, darkness swathing them before the corridor opens up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On first glance, it looks like a regular night club--if fairly deserted. There’s a fluorescent bar lining one wall and a technicolor dance floor takes up most of the room. The ceilings are high and Fee grabs onto Asher’s elbow as they step further in. The longer Fee looks, the more he sees people fucking. A couple on the dancefloor, another up against the wall, someone strung up from the ceiling and so on. Hallways open up all over the room, presumably leading back to more private areas. Asher pulls him away from the loud dance floor and into the adjacent room. It’s just as large, but reeks of sex. The music quiets but lights still strobe rhythmically, and Fee can’t take two steps without running into someone getting flogged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His belly turns in a tight little circle as he observes it all, unsure whether to be humiliated or turned on and settling somewhere between the two as Asher takes a seat on a low slung couch. Subs seem to be marked clearly, wearing collars or kneeling at someone’s feet. Fee almost asks if he’s supposed to do that too, but Asher grabs him and drags him into his lap before he can. Somehow, that’s almost more embarrassing than what the rest of the room is doing, and Fee clings to him as he buries his head in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you feel?” Asher slips his fingers under the hem of Fee’s shirt, stroking from his back to his belly as he knocks his chin against the side of his head. Fee gives a weak shrug, struggling to find any words at all. Asher doesn’t press him further, only nips at the side of his throat and settles more comfortably onto the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Fee lifts his head and takes another look around the room. His eyes snag on each of the couples, tuning into their raunchy dirty talk or sweet nothings. It makes him dizzy. And unbelievably horny. Asher lays a possessive hand over his thigh, thumb digging into the crook of his hip and Fee almost gasps when his claw bites into him. The collar is a sweet reminder of that possession, but having Asher’s touch makes him feel absolutely faint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s hazy eyed and well on his way to soaking through his tight pants, when a slight figure breaks through the crowd. The entire club seems to take a collective breath and hold it when she appears--and she knows it. Her stature should have made her insignificant, but Fee can’t manage to look away. A bunny like that is usually found cowering in a corner sucking on one of its ears, but she struts through the place wearing a corset like she owns the place. When she twists toward them and lights up, Fee realizes she actually might.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moves elegantly through the throng, pulling adoring gazes that she barely seems to recognize. “Asher!” She shouts when she’s close enough. Asher keeps an arm around Fee’s waist, but shifts them enough so he can hug the bunny in greeting. Fee tries not to pout about it. He must not be very successful, because she giggles at him when they pull away. “Oh, don’t frown, sugar.” She pats his cheek. “Asher here’s an old friend. Nothing to get your panties in a twist about.” Fee wants to hate her, but her eyes are glimmering and clear and her touch feels all together too good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is Felix. Fee.” The bunny sticks out a hand and Fee gives her a weak shake. “And Fee, this is Chloe. The owner of the club.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the prettiest one in the room. Well, maybe second prettiest now.” She reaches out for him again, and Fee doesn’t know why he doesn’t bite her fingers off. In any other world, he would have. But she’s touching his cheek and his jaw, eyes sharp and knowing in the same way that Asher’s sometimes are. “Yeah, you sure caught yourself a pretty one, Ash.” Her palm presses over his trachea and pleasure seizes up in his veins so fast he almost moans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher pets at him, calms the beating of his heart slightly. “C’mon now, Chloe. Go easy on him.” She hums like she’s considering it, and if </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> is going easy Fee definitely wants to see her at full tilt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” She scratches under his jaw and makes him purr, before her hand finally falls back to her side. “As long as you let me take him for a ride someday.” She winks. “Let me know if you need anything. And have fun tonight, hun.” He nods hazily and is again captivated as she moves effortlessly through the crowd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher laughs and Fee can’t tell who it's directed at. “She’s quite the character.” Fee doesn’t know what to say to that. Because this ‘character’ just made him so hot he can barely sit still. “Oh.” Asher’s voice is lower than before, and when he presses on Fee’s belly he doesn’t know whether to preen or hide. “You like the idea of me lending you out to some friends?” Fee shrugs, shakes his head--he doesn’t know. Not when his cunt is aching to be filled and the lights are flashing too bright even when he closes his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher grabs his leash and tugs until Fee’s snapped back into the present moment. Asher bites at Fee’s shoulder and he shivers, wrinkling Asher’s nice shirt as he grips at it. “I don’t know…” His voice is husky and hot and Fee’s started squirming against his cock without even realizing it. “I don’t think I’d let you.” His grip on the leash gets even tighter and Fee whines. “I don’t think I’d let anyone else touch you.” Fee gasps, shakes, swivels his hips a little faster. Asher takes a massive breath. “Fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>baby</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he says it with such need, Fee can’t help but start to beg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, I wanna…” Even with desperation clawing up his throat, the words are impossible to say. “I’m ready, please.” It seems to be enough for Asher who picks him up and walks him over to the middle of the room. The padded bench he’s laid over smells like disinfectant and everything comes into much sharper contrast as Asher presses on his lower back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thrum of desire and pleasure slows for a moment. “Baby?” Asher says, a single word which communicates so much more. Fee nods and sucks in a few frantic breaths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, please, please,” he whispers, unable to stop the flow of need. Asher moves quickly then. Fee’s paws are cuffed in front of him and hooked into the base of the bench. Asher kneels and unhooks the leash so Fee can lay more comfortably. He combs Fee’s hair out of his face, staring so intently that Fee begins to feel exposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your word?” He pulls a blindfold out of his pocket as he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fee takes a shuddering little breath. “Red.” Asher gives him one more hard stare, before he lays the fabric over his eyes. He knots it at the back of Fee’s head, careful to avoid snagging any of his long hair. The gravity of the situation somehow feels more intense without his sight. The distance between him and Asher grows and grows until he presses against Fee’s thighs. He’s already hard and Fee whines for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He makes quick work of dragging Fee’s jeans down his thighs and forcing his legs apart. Fee hears him undo his zipper and barely has a moment to brace himself before Asher thrusts inside of him. He swallows down his whimpers, body on fire and perfectly attuned to the man bending over him. The stretch is just on the right side of pain, immensely full and overwhelming. Even more so when Asher digs his claws into Fee’s hips and starts fucking him brutally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cuffs around Fee’s wrists rattle as he’s jostled with the pounding of Asher’s hips. He’s so full he can barely think, can barely breathe--save for the little noises he tries so desperately to suppress. For a moment, he gets away with it. His cunt flutters and pulses, a good enough distraction from their potential audience. He’s making a mess. He can hear it every time Asher pushes into him. But then, Asher lays heavily over Fee’s back. His cock is deep inside of him and he fucks into Fee with short little pushes of his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let them hear you.” The scrape of Asher’s voice is something he’s never heard before. Deep and possessive and dark in the way it hooks into Fee’s nerves and won’t let them go. “Let them hear what I do to you.” Fee doesn’t have much of a choice in the matter when Asher starts fucking him in earnest again. One long wail spills from his lips, head whipping back and forth as his clit starts to throb. Asher’s claws </span>
  <em>
    <span>dig</span>
  </em>
  <span> into him and Fee wonders if he’s drawing blood. His eyes roll into the back of his head at the thought, short little whines punched out of him with every thrust. “Fuck, Felix. You feel so good around me.” He gives one well aimed thrust and Fee’s entire world is swallowed by pleasure. Fire burns through him, his belly tightening as his thighs shake and he screams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher doesn’t even pause. If anything, he fucks into him harder, paws sliding up until he can tear through Fee’s flimsy lace shirt. He cups Fee’s waist as he leans over him, breath hot on his spine before he bites him. The last pulse of his orgasm sharpens with the pain and Fee whimpers--submissive and needy--before Asher licks over the bite. “Can you feel them looking?” Fee’s breath freezes in his lungs and Asher’s teeth sink into him again. His hips swivel and his cock grinds again Fee’s g-spot. “They’re all watching…” Asher growls and Fee’s hips arch up into the press of his cock. “Wishing they could get their hands on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fee shakes his head hectically. “Want you, Asher, fuck. Please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher grips him around the waist, fingers nearly meeting over his navel as he starts to fuck him again. “Yeah, baby.” Fee jerks even harder on the cuffs when Asher starts to lift him into his thrusts, grinding against his g-spot until Fee’s gasping for breath. “That’s right. You’re all mine.” Fee purrs, whimpers and pants for him, feeling half insane at hearing Asher talk like this for the first time. He slides a paw down his belly until he can pinch at Fee’s clit. He wails and clenches around his cock, a gasping little moan leaving him when he realizes. “Nobody could ever make you feel like this, Felix.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fee nods, blood pounding in his ears as Asher touches him. “Oh god,” he feels close to crying, tugging against his bonds until they’re threatening to cut into his skin. His mind is a frantic tangle of </span>
  <em>
    <span>not here, not here, not here.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But it's useless. He tries to squirm away but Asher holds him tight, a growl building up in his throat again as Fee starts to panic. “Asher, oh shit--” He can’t even get out a proper warning before his orgasm is crashing over him, every other sensation falling away as his pussy </span>
  <em>
    <span>gushes</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The blindfold is damp against his eyes, wrists aching and throat sore from when he cried out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He collapses against the bench, sniffling and purring as Asher curses behind him. “Christ, Fee.” His voice is hoarse and Fee’s cunt flutters belatedly around his thick cock. Asher loses his words then, they get swallowed in a massive roar as he sinks deep inside of Fee and cums. Heat suffuses through his entire being, messy and sticky and giving him another pulse of pleasure as Asher tugs his softening cock free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Asher’s heat off his back, the world crashes back in around him. Fee begins to shake all over and his quick flow of tears quickens. Asher’s presence stays close as he tugs up Fee’s jeans and uncuffs his wrists. He feels dizzy and scared, his belly churning as he fumbles through the darkness. Asher hefts him into his arms before he can tug the blindfold off, tucking his face under his chin as Fee sobs in earnest. He doesn’t know why he’s crying, but he doesn’t know how to stop either--so he melts into Asher’s touch as they move through the club.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The quiet buzz of a crowded room finally fades away and Asher sits. Fee doesn’t know where they are, but he doesn’t really care either. Cum soaks into his jeans, his shirt hangs open at his spine and even with the collar on he feels lost and floating. He burrows back into Asher’s chest, sobbing and clinging even when Asher clutches him tight. Blood rushes loud in his ears and it takes him a while to hear Asher’s voice underneath the rhythm of his tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s telling a story. Fee can’t focus long enough to really follow, but the cadence of Asher’s voice steadies him. He rubs his face against Asher’s chest, snot and tears soaking into his nice shirt as Fee kneads his belly. The panicky, overwhelmed emotion fades eventually, tears coming to a stop as Asher continues to talk and hold him like nothing is amiss. Finally, Fee leans away from him. “Felix.” He clings to the sound of his name on Asher’s lips as he reaches one hand up to untie the blindfold. “Easy now, it’ll be bright.” Asher lays a paw over his eyes to shield them as the cloth falls away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sniffles and hiccups, opening his eyes incrementally until the low light of the private room doesn’t seem so blinding. Asher’s smiling face swims into view, and his paw falls away to keep petting at Fee’s waist. “Sorry,” his voice is wrecked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher shakes his head. “Don’t be.” Fee frowns until Asher reaches over for a black duffle bag. “I’m serious. The tears are normal.” As if to prove it, he pulls out a pack of issues which Fee uses to clean himself up. Asher looks nearly as wrecked as he does, especially soaked through with Fee’s snot and tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fee doesn’t really feel up to hold conversation yet, but Asher leads for him easily. “Do you want the collar off?” He shakes his head. “Okay. I wanna get home.” Fee nods. “So, let's get you changed so we can go take a bath at home.” Fee nods again, and Asher’s grip on his waist tightens. He becomes a little less happy when he realizes getting changed means standing up, but Asher is as doting as ever. He tugs off his boots and strips his ruined clothes off of him, wiping the worst of the cum from his thighs before dressing him in clothes at least four sizes too big. Fee doesn’t complain, especially when Asher rests a protective paw on his hip and leads him out of the club.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lights are still bright and overwhelming, but Asher is there beside him as gazes linger. Panic and humiliation bleeds away into pride, a bubbly thing in his chest as he leans into Asher’s side. “You must have done a number on me.” Asher gives him a curious look, before he also realizes the stares. His grip on Fee tightens and he can’t help but giggle. “I did give them quite the show.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hush, or I won’t bring you back.” Asher’s threat is already pretty weak. Only worsened when he cracks under the weight of Fee’s petulant pout. They step out into the cool night air and Fee sucks in a breath that doesn’t smell like sex. Asher’s grip relaxes on him and they loop back to the car. Before Fee can get in, Asher tugs him up into a kiss. “I love you,” he whispers it into Fee’s mouth like a prayer. And Fee answers in kind. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>